Pilih Dia atau Aku?
by ciecielovestory
Summary: Karma bingung harus pilih Nakamura atau Okuda. Slight!karuri / karumana / karunagi / karugaku


**pilih aku atau dia?**

by arisa-chan

 _slight_![karuri/karumanami/karunagi/karugaku]

 _slight_!harem?karma

 **Ankyou Matsui Yuusei.**

Ini hanya fiksi penggemar yang didasarkan pada kecintaan author terhadap karakter Karma

 ** _Warning_** : OOC, non EYD, Typo(s), amburegul, abal, authornya kembali belajar nulis setelah vakum satu setengah abad. Tulisannya doang genre humor padahal garing.

.

Karma memijit pelipisnya pelan, merasakan kepalanya berkedut. Bukan, sama sekali bukan karena ia memikirkan persamaan trigonometri yang baru saja diajarkan Koro-sensei meskipun materi itu seharusnya baru ada saat SMA. Bukan juga karena hujan yang sudah mengguyur habis tanah semenjak sejam yang lalu, yang mengakibatkan jalan turun dari gedung kelas E pasti becek, juga mengakibatkan dirinya terjebak di kelas—

Oh, ya. Terjebak dikelas mungkin bisa disebut salah satu alasan, jika ditambah fakta bahwa yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas adalah Nakamura, Okuda, dan dirinya saja.

"Karma, pulang bareng aku ya? Nanti mampir ke center game deh."

"Karma- _kun_ , anu.. kebetulan aku bawa payung besar bagaimana kalau pulangnya bareng aku."

Karma tahu dengan pasti, bukannya narsis, juga bukannya Karma kebanyakan tebar pesona kayak Maehara, tapi, dua gadis yang punya sifat menariknya masing-masing itu sama-sama naksir dirinya. Ketara sekali dari cara mereka memperlakukan dirinya.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa kepala Karma berkedut.

Tawaran pulang bareng Nakamura tentu saja menggoda, mereka punya banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan bersama, dan banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan, seperti ; game _Ninja_ _Sonic_ terbaru, film barat tema _Action_ favoritnya, omongan _rasan_ - _rasan_ tentang politik yang kebanyakan omong kosong, dan rencana jahil yang mungkin bisa di praktekkan besok.

Tapi, tawaran dari Okuda tak bisa ia tolak begitu saja. Jika hubungannya dengan Okuda renggang, Karma tidak tahu harus kepada siapa dirinya bisa memesan berbagai macam racun dan bermacam zat kimia lainnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk rencana gilanya tanpa harus membayar sepeserpun. Dan.. selain itu, — _uh_ , Okuda itu sering bersikap manis. Gimana Karma mau nolak coba?

Dengan dramatis, ala iklan-iklan yang pernah Karma lihat lewat _Yuktub_ , kalau nggak salah _sih_ iklan dari Indonesia, Nakamura berujar, "Kamu pilih dia atau aku?"

Karma cuma bisa cengo, ngelihat _partner_ - _in_ - _crime_ -nya tiba-tiba berlagak alai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dadanya kemudian beralih ke dada Okuda.

Dan sial, kenapa kata dada membuat pikiran Karma eror?

"Karma- _kun_ , kalau pilih aku, janji deh _valentine_ tahun depan aku bikinan coklat sianida yang banyak, nanti aku suapin juga nggak slight-pa." Giliran Okuda mempromosikan dirinya, sedikit kedip-kedip, dengan nada paling kalem.

Lupakan sikap manis Okuda.—kembali ke kalimat yang baru saja meluncur.

 _Serius. Okuda-san, aku tidak ada cita-cita_ _mati konyol karena sianida_ _meskipun_ _itu_ _dibungkus_ _coklat_ _cinta_ _darimu_.

Well, untuk saat ini Karma hanya bisa berdoa saja.

Namun, baik Nakamura maupun Okuda nggak pantang mundur, mereka belajar dari sejarah. Bahwa, kerja keras mampu membuahkan hasil.

"Janji deh, kalo Karma pilih aku, aku bakal ijinin Karma pegang _oppai_ ku"

 ** _SHIT_**.

Kenapa mendadak Nakamura _OOC_? Memang sih sejak awal fanfic dimulai Nakamura udah _OOC_ , tapi kan nggak separah ini. Apa Nakamura sedang dirasuki gadis-yang-sering-kerasukan-kucing-pengusik dari anime sebelah?

"Karma- _kun_. Kalau Karma- _kun_ pilih aku Karma- _kun_ boleh minta apa aja kok. Mungkin aku buatin bekal campur sianida—"

"BENTAR. STOP OKUDA. AKU NGGAK NGEKONSUMSI SIANIDA."

"Oke deh, bekal tanpa sianida. Boleh juga minta racun-racun yang lain. Nggak perlu bayar kok, termasuk zat-zat kimia yang diperluin. Atau.. karma-kun maunya _WA_ - _TA_ —"

"Karma- _kun_ "

Beruntung suara lain menginterupsi tingkah Okuda yang lebih _OOC_ dari Nakamura. Kalau kalimat Okuda dilanjut bisa-bisa Karma langsung nyerang, dan suatu hari nanti di akhir hayatnya Karma bakal mendapat karma yang sebenarnya.

Setelah ditengok, ternyata Nagisa yang manggil.

Peduli setan dari mana si Nagisa datang dan apa tujuannya, yang penting Nagisa berhasil menjadi dewi—a, dewa— nya. Penyelamat hidupnya dari dua gadis yang godaannya berbahaya itu masuk kelas sambil nutup payung. Mungkin, setelah ini Karma bakal ngediriin kuil buat Nagisa dan rajin nguncalin koin 100 yen ke sana.

"Oi, Nagis—"

"DIEM KARMA- _KUN_!! KAMU JUGA NAGISA- _CHAN_!!"

Dua cowok itu langsung kicep.

Ngelihat Nakamura ngamuk itu biasa, tapi kalau Okuda.. kayaknya baru pertama kalinya.

'Apa jangan-jangan Okuda _Yandere_ ya?' Duh, mampus hidup Karma kalau ia sampai ditaksir _Yandere_.

Sementara itu Nagisa pundung, masa iya ia dipanggil '– _chan_.' Nagisa kan cowok, akhiran '- _chan_ ' itu merusak harga dirinya.

"OKE KARMA. PUTUSIN SEKARANG. PILIH PULANG BARENG AKU, MANAMI, ATAU NAGISA??"

Nakamura berujar diplomatik. Tapi Karma malah takut. Mata membara, serta tanjuk imajiner yang sering menyeringai terhadap target keusilan _partner_ - _in_ - _crime_ -nya itu kini malah berbalik menatapnya.

"Karma- _kun_. Tadi siang kan udah janji mau ngajarin aku bab dua. Ingat, ya kan?" Okuda bertransformasi menjadi _Yandere_ sungguhan.

"Karma, kayaknya dua hari yang lalu bilang mau ngajak nonton deh. Kok kamu malah janji ngajarin Manami?" Nakamura senyum iblis.

Karma cuma bisa nampilin senyum kepaksa, perasaan dirinya nggak pernah ngejanjiin apa-apa deh sama Nakamura dan Okuda.

Bentar.

Ada Nagisa.

Karma senyum manis, teringat dewi—a, dewa maksudnya—Nagisa.

Nagisa memang malaikat.

" _Ano_.. Nakamura, Okuda- _san_.. kalau aku emang harus milih di antara kalian berdua, aku milih Nagisa deh."

Nakamura melotot.

Okuda ngejer.

Sementara Nagisa—yang masih pundung gara-gara ditambahi akhiran '- _chan_ ' noleh dramatis.

 ** _DUAR_**!!!

Oh, Karma sampe lupa kalau diluar masih hujan.

Tapi, masa bodo' ah.

Karma mengabaikan aliran air mata dramatisnya Okuda, dan teriakan sumpah serapahnya Nakamura, "DASAR UKEBANE KARMA PEKOK!!!"

Ha-habisnya.. Nagisa lebih manis sih.

 **FIN**.

Yay.. berakhir dengan KaruNagi /authorpundung / lah? / kan thor karuri, nagikae, chibahaya, isomegu, maeoka. Pokok pasangan yang lurus. / thor bukan fujo, tapi lumayan suka bromance sih. Oh, ya. Thor suka Siscon-Brocon / PLAK

Oke.. Maafkeun daku yang humornya nggak kerasa, jujur udah satu setengah tahun ninggalin dunia per-ff-an. Tapi dulunya ff korea, sekarang pindah ke anime. Dulu di blog, sekarang ke . Dan jujur juga, baru kali ini ngambil tema humor, meskipun kayaknya gagal sih. Biasanya lebih suka fluff.

Last, Mind to Review?

 ** _Omake_**

"Karma- _kun_ , tadi di kelas ada ribut-ribut apaan sih?"

"Oh.. tadi. Abaikan aja Nagisa."

"Lah? Tapi Nakamura- _san_ sama Okuda- _san_ sampai ngamuk gitu lho. Apa jangan-jangan Karma- _kun_ ngelakuin yang—"

Ucapan Nagisa terpotong oleh senyum iblisnya Karma.

"Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Eh.. nggak jadi deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong Nagisa-" Karma ngegigit bibirnya, sedikit malu mengucap kalimat lanjutan. Pasalnya, hal ini bisa mencoret harga dirinya. Selain itu, hal ini adalah alasan yang sebenarnya di balik pilihannya tadi.

"Ya, kenapa Karma- _kun_?"

"Kemarin kamu bilang janji nraktir 10 kotak susu stroberi kan? Soalnya aku udah ngajarin kamu matematika. Er.. itu. Gimana kalo cuma 5 kotak aja?"

"Lah?" Nagisa cengo. Heran sekaligus takjub temannya itu nolak susu stroberi.

"Sebagai ganti 5 kotak susu stroberi, belinya sekarang ya. Nggak pake nyicil. Persediaanku habis nih di kulkas."

Nagisa nyengir denger kata 'nyicil'

Karma sekarang malah nge- _blush_. "Selain itu..

Anterin aku ketemu sama Asano ya? Ha-habisnya kalau nggak bawa temen aku gugup nih kalau ketemu Asano."

Oke, _fiks_.

Nagisa paham apa yang di rasakan Nakamura dan Okuda.

 **Beneran FIN.**


End file.
